goldengirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Freida Claxton
Not to be confused with Sophia's friend Frida Goodson. Frieda Claxton is a character in The Golden Girls. She appears in the Season 2 episode of The Golden Girls titled "It's a Miserable Life". The part of Frieda Claxton is played by veteran character actress Nan Martin, who would later appear as the Petrillo's longtime family friend Philomena Bosco in the Season 4, Episode 24 of The Golden Girls titled "Foreign Exchange." Biography Early life Frieda was born in 1903 (according to Dorothy Zbornak, who said that she was 83 at the time of her death from a heart attack). Her husband, Mr. Claxton, either divorced her or died. She is a mean and horrible elderly woman who lived in a nearby house on the block in Miami where the women lived. Dorothy said that the last Halloween, half the kids in the neighborhood wore Frieda Claxton costumes! 1986 On her property is a 200-year old Oak tree. Her neighbors wanted to save it from being chopped down to make room for a sidewalk. Everyone in the neighborhood, except for Mrs. Claxton formed and signed a petition but Mrs. Claxton was against it, saying that she hated trees and people and she didn't have a use for them. At the public hearing, she tells Rose: "I hate you!" and an enraged Rose tells her to drop dead and she did! With no friends or family and a sense of guilt, the girls decide to plan Mrs. Claxton's funeral with the help of the funeral director, Mr. Pfeiffer (pronounced "Pu-feiffer." The P is not silent). At first, he thinks Sophia is their mother and they're planning ahead for her funeral and Sophia answers: "Hey, Pfeiffer, how would you like a punch in your P-face!" They eventually settle for a $200 pine box with a flower wreath. Surprisingly, an elderly woman came by, saying that she has been friends with her for over 60 years and said that she was a generous Saint who supported many charities, anonymously. It turns out that the woman was talking about Celia Rubenstein, whose funeral was down the hall. Blanche mentions that the funeral isn't for Celia Rubenstein but for Frieda Claxton, the woman asks if she lived in the old house on Richmond Street. After the girls said yes, she turned around, kicked the pine box and walked out. Afterward, Mr. Pfeiffer came by with an urn saying that there was a mix-up in the back and said that Mrs. Claxton was cremated instead, saying: "We never should have hired a high school student." Rose scattered the ashes around the Oak Tree and said a prayer. She then went to City Hall, saying it wasn't a good idea to disturb a person's final resting place and the tree was saved. As the girls looked on, Sophia said it's touching how a Great Dane was paying its respects - it peed on her ashes! Gallery File:Kick.png|The woman, kicking Mrs. Claxton's coffin. File:DROPDEAD.png|Mrs. Claxton, moments before she drops dead. File:DEAD.png|The public was surprised when Mrs. Claxton dropped dead. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neighbors